


Lost in Translation

by TheSuspiciousOrange



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Languages and Linguistics, Linguistics, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, The Transformers: Lost Light, literally an excuse for me to mash exploration and smut together, no sugar coating it, reader is a robo-fucker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuspiciousOrange/pseuds/TheSuspiciousOrange
Summary: You get selected to become a translator aboard the Lost Light and become the first human to ever see Cybertron. If you make it in one piece, that is. You're not sure what will be the death of you: the gorgeous sights or the gorgeous bots.Good luck, sucker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the little shits in my Wednesday D&D group. They encouraged this.

You couldn't believe your eyes.

Thousands of hours of memorization; hundreds of sounds and miniscule variations repeated again and again until your throat ached for days. Years of practice, of linking words to sounds never intended for an organic voicebox. All of your effort was finally rewarded in a simple notice in your mailbox.

 

_Attention Applicant to the Off World Initiative:_

_Congratulations!_

_Upon reviewing your application, we at the National Aeronautical and Space Administration, at the approval of the United Nations, have selected you to be the official ambassador for the whole of our planet to the Cybertronian people. Your unique skill to understand and fluently speak Cybertronian, at the confirmation of Ultra Magnus, Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord, has earned you this unique honourific._

_Should you choose to accept this mission, you will be given accommodations aboard the starvessel, Lost Light, where you will remain until arrival to Cybertron to act as a mediator for the betterment of the growing alliance between our peoples. We trust you to act in the best interest for our world and in the improvement of relations with the natives of Cybertron._

_Please call the attached number to speak with a representative of NASA to submit your formal decision at the earliest convenient time._

_Once again, congratulations!_

 

You could almost hear the biting undertone of, _Good luck, sucker._

Not only would you be acting as a translator for a language that was near impossible for any human to speak but you'd also be acting as an ambassador. That in of itself would prove to be an interesting challenge considering the well-noted disdain for organic beings many Cybertronians held. Carefully folding the letter, you took a slow sip of your morning tea, staring at the white paper with a distant air.

Could you do this? Certainly. Would you be able to do this _effectively_? That was left for time to tell.

Chewing on your bottom lip, you glanced over the notice again. You had applied. Why be hesitant now? This was a once in a lifetime, hell **several** lifetimes, opportunity! No one from Earth had ever seen Cybertron. You would be the very first. If nothing else, that would look great alongside _can beep and boop a robotic language_ in your memoir.

That they'd publish and sell while you were billions of miles away.

In a _space ship_.

With _giant transforming robots_.

Beautiful, well-crafted mechs and femmes as far as the eye could see.

You smile with more than a little smugness, cheeks warming at the possibilities ahead of you. Oh yeah. You were going taking your free ticket for the Lost Light. And you sure as hell had didn't have any plans on coming back. This was going to be a one-way ride to robo-paradise.

All aboard, next stop: Cybertron.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Just getting a premise set up.


End file.
